


Arcane

by Siberianskys



Series: Trust Me [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, Canon-Typical Violence, Clint Barton's Backstory, Clint Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, Language, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Protective Phil Coulson, Self-Esteem Issues, non-graphic references to child trafficing, non-graphic references to past physical and sexual abuse of a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil learns the secret Clint's been trying so hard to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I'm choosing not to warn because it simplifies too much in this case, if you read the tags you'll know what you're getting into. There's nothing that I'd consider graphic, but if you're sensitive or easily triggered you may wish to scroll on by. If you choose to read and think I need to add something else to the tags to clarify anything, please feel free to drop me a line. I'm not trying to blindside anyone.

"Laundry day, Barton?" Coulson asked raising his eyebrow at the too small, ratty t-shirt and holey jeans. 

"It's all I had when your team brought me in, sir," Clint said looking down at his scuffed boots. "I didn't think I'd be allowed to leave with anything else if I was allowed to leave at all."

Coulson closed the file in front of him and placed it on the top of his in box. He had the feeling that whatever Barton had on his mind was going to require all of his attention. "Take a seat, Agent Barton, and tell me why you've suddenly decided you'd prefer a prison cell to your position here at SHIELD. I was under the impression that things were going well."

"I can't do it, sir. I just can't. I'd rather take my chances in whatever hole Director Fury chooses to throw me in," Clint said.

"I know your last mission with Agent Crane didn't go well, but he was put on report and has had no complaints against him since then. He assured me that he could work with you professionally. I'm having a difficult time believing that you're willing to terminate your contract just because I approved Crane's request for you to go on his next op. His usual sniper must be unavailable. He didn't elaborate."

"Sniper? Is that what he told you?" Clint asked sagging back in his chair. 

"He said he was short a team member for his next op and requested you."

"He doesn't want me for my shooting skills; he wants me as bait," Clint said. 

"You're not approved for undercover work," Coulson said. 

"I told him that, sir."

"And the nature of this undercover work?" Coulson asked.

"Like I said,sir, bait," Clint said. 

"Are you intentionally being obtuse, Agent Barton?"

"I don't know?" Clint said. 

"Barton!" 

Clint came out of his chair and kicked it across Coulson's office. "I can't answer your question if I don't know what it means. Stupid, remember," Clint said knocking the side of his head with his fist.

Coulson sighed, stood and walked around his desk. He froze in place when Barton backed away from him, his posture tense and his eyes hyper alert. "You can stand down, Barton, you're safe here, but I can't help you unless you give me a clue."

"You really didn't know what he wanted from me?" Clint asked. 

"Agent Crane?" 

Clint nodded. 

"Since you haven't been cleared for undercover work it never occurred to me that he'd be requesting you for anything but your specialty," Coulson said. 

"He said I'd pass for jail bait."

"I'll deal with this," Coulson said.

"Agent Crane is already in with Director Fury putting me on report. He said if I didn't cooperate I'd be out," Clint said. 

"We'll see about that," Coulson said feeling Barton flinch when he patted his shoulder as he walked past. Frowning, he drew back his hand. "I'll lock the door behind me. Make use of the couch and I'll be back for you when I'm done."


	2. Chapter 2

Clint jumped off the couch, startled when Coulson came through the office door. 

"Let's go," Coulson said. 

"What happened?" Clint asked, noticing the bruise on his handler's cheek and the brace and bandage around his right hand. His tie was also missing.

"That's above your pay grade," Coulson said. "Now come on, we don't want to keep the director waiting."

"Why does Director Fury want to see me?" Clint asked.

"That's above my pay grade," Coulson said. "Now quit acting like I'm taking you to your execution." 

"He wouldn't bother seeing me if he were sending me back to jail would he?" Clint asked. 

"No, Barton, he was not planning to send you back to jail when I left his office, but knowing how important punctuality is to the man, he might now," Coulson said.

Clint thought Coulson might be joking, but with the handler it was nearly impossible to tell.

"I already have a headache, Barton, can you please not add to it?"

"Sorry, sir," Clint said, trailing Coulson out into the hall and down to the bank of elevators. The pair road up to the executive floor in uncomfortable silence. When the door opened, the handful of agents waiting quickly stood aside for Coulson to exit. Clint didn't like it that they were all trying not to stare at him.

"If you all don't have something better to do," Director Fury yelled from the end of the hall, "I'm sure something can be arranged."

Clint covered his mouth to hide his smile. It made him feel better that he wasn't the only one in the dog house.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Barton," Fury ordered, "and get your ass down here."

Fury was better than the clairvoyant from the circus's sideshow, Clint thought.

"Now, Barton."

When Clint looked over his shoulder for Coulson's support, he found the man gone and the elevator going down. Summoning his courage, he turned and faced Fury. The man's expression held no clue to what his lot might be. Sighing, Clint started down the hall to meet his fate. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sit!" Fury ordered, pointing to one of the chairs in front of his predecessor's desk. When Barton didn't immediately respond he snapped, "Park your ass!" as he walked around the desk and sat in the wing-back chair that he'd been meaning to replace. Neither of them made him feel like this office or the title that went with it were really his. 

Once Barton was seated, Fury said, "Coulson gave me his version; I want to hear yours."

"I thought Agent Crane would have--" Barton said.

"Crane is no longer an agent with this organization. If you don't want to join him, I suggest you start talking," Fury said, glaring at Barton out of his one good eye.

"He wanted me to go undercover, sir," Barton said, fidgeting in his chair. 

"And?" Fury asked. 

"I'm not certified for undercover work," Barton said. 

"I'm supposed to believe you refused," Fury asked, "because it would have been against the rules?" 

"I refused, because me being there might get those kids killed," Barton said. 

"I think you're underestimating yourself," Fury said. 

"You don't understand," Barton said. 

"And that's my exact problem with you, Barton. You withhold information I need to do my job properly. You have been told more than once that full disclosure is mandatory when it relates to mission parameters or your mental health."

"Coulson and I have an agreement," Barton said. 

"Which is?" Fury asked. 

"Sir?" Barton asked. 

"Don't fuck with me, Barton," Fury said. "You aren't near as thick as you like to pretend."

"I was recruited to take the shot," Barton said, "and nothing else."

"So, no undercover work," Fury said.

"That's right, sir," Barton said. 

"Do you want to tell me why?" Fury asked.

"No, sir," Barton said. 

"Does Coulson know?" Fury asked.

"I think he suspects," Barton said.

"Have you disclosed your reasons to your psychiatrist?" Fury asked. 

"Yes, sir," Barton said, "Coulson ordered me to."

"Are you going to tell me why my best agent put his career at risk to--?"

"Is that why he's not here, sir?" Barton asked. "I'm not worth it. I'll willingly go back to jail if--"

"Jesus, Barton, breathe. I'm not firing my one good eye and you need to stop obsessing about going back to jail. The only place you're going is to put a bullet in that fucking trafficker's head."

"Could you make that an arrow?" Barton asked. 

"Smart-ass," Fury said, "I could care less. Go take it up with your handler."

"Yes, sir," Barton said, smirking.


End file.
